For the Wandering Soul
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeverse. 1st NARCISSA/PERENELLE! Light femmeslash. And really, who ever heard of a fairy tale without a "happily ever after"? -2010 Xmas present for Mor-


**For the Wandering Soul**

A HariPo freeverse piece

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, Morghen, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

For **Morghen**, who has come up with some of the best weird pairings we've ever seen and is an awesome FFN "sis." XD Happy Christmas '10, Mor! Sending you Craigs, Anthonys, and Craigthonys all your way! ;)

%%%%%%%%%%

Just a

f l a s h

on a **card**

& flaming red curls

& endless black eyes

carved a picture

into your memory

One you'd _never_

**forget**

%%%%%%%%%%

Before your family became…

_too_ c o r r u p t

they were

well-respected

&& many mingled with

"the most noble house of

**Black**"

She was there,

looking not a

DAY

past twenty-something

& that's when it

happened:

Your chest swelled…

with **j e a l o u s y**

%%%%%%%%%%

You saw her several times as you

_blossomed_

into the beautiful girl everyone

e-x-p-e-c-t-e-d

you to be

She never **changed**

all warmth and politeness and joviality

Pause her as you may,

her conversations couldn't

keepyoul o n g

holdyouri n t e r e s t

enticeyou**m o r e**

_So_ she couldn't leave your mind

(you wouldn't

d*a*r*e

let that happen)

%%%%%%%%%%

The more time passed,

the duller, _s o f t e r_

your edges grew

Lucius took notice

(not that you **wanted** him to)

& soon enough,

there was talk of your _damned_

F U T U R E

You disappeared

into a [seemingly] vacant room

**&** found that pretty being

_resting_ her **l-o-v-e-l-y** personality

Funny…

because you saw your quaint curiosity

**M·i·R·r·O·r·E·d**

in those onyx orbs…but…

No, no "buts"

There was the curiosity

And there was the

TIMELESSNESS

you had sought

a l l

t h e s e

**y e a r s**

&& not even _Lucius_ could know…

not even _**Lucius**_ could know

of your

_h u n g e r_

for perfection

(& oh, didn't you almost have it all…)

%%%%%%%%%%

How fair she was

(**un**fair it a l l was)

Her life

was merely encased

in a tempting liquid

from a tempting gem

the color of that red rose Lucius once gave you,

it—**too**—frozen in time

in its amber resin

But there's no resin here,

nothing that could

FrAc—!

tUrE…

right**?**

Her spouse is a silly matter

Your new husband: a minor detail

Let this just all

_play_

**O**

**U**

**T**

As they say,

"a diamond lasts forever"

She & love will,

too.

%%%%%%%%%%

The sweetest perfection

It was n o t _quite_

yours

to have

Because there **was** something to

f/r/a/c/t/u/r/e

a

**·**_patience_**·**

& *someone's*

e-n-v-y

**&&** a Philosopher's stone

became a mere

t r i f l e

compared to everything else that

didn't.

make.

_this_.

**work**.

—age gap—

—age c l a s h—

—fireworks

that

**f*i*z*z*l*e*d**—

&…

FINALLY

a spell was cast

that couldn't be

u·n·d·o·n·e

"Godric—

haven't you nagged and lived long

E

N

O

U

G

H

?"

*****_**crack**_*****

%%%%%%%%%%

Yes

words can be (deadly) little needles…

What

has-been-said

cannot

be**un**said

& suddenly

.::just like that trading card::.

_she_

d()s()p()e()r()d

from your life

At some point

you thought

"good _r i d d a n c e_"

but you thought of her

.::hair::.

.::eyes::.

.::laughter::.

**CON**STANTLY

—but—

her s-m-i-l-e would always hold your heart

(not that arrogant man with the long blonde hair)

Of _course_

as your !lucky! stars would predict

her _**e n d**_ came

…how…

…how was that possible?

That…

That little _boy_ found the

s t o n e ?

And Nic…

_Perenelle_…!

They **destroyed** it

Ah, Narcissa…

Forget all past wrongdoings (on both accounts)

Here is your last chance to say **· g · o · o · d · b · y · e ·**

%%%%%%%%%%

**Sooo…pleasantly surprising, no, Mor? ;D I'd hope so. This was 5 and a half pages long! Yaaay~! And I like this… It's tragic, to an extent…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :)**


End file.
